1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch, and more particularly to a punch having one or more punching members that may be replaced with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical punches comprise a punch rod slidably received in a housing, a knob secured on top of the punch rod for forcing the punch rod downward to cut or to punch the sheet members. A spring is engaged with the punch rod for biasing the punch rod away from the sheet members before the punch rod is depressed against the sheet members. The punch rod has a predetermined shape which may be used to punch or to form a predetermine-shaped pattern on the sheet members. The patterns may not be changed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punches.